One Piece: Hidden in the Rain
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for safety, Fem!LuffyxMarco fanfic. More inside-
1. Death in the Rain

A/N. Ok! Here's yet another one of my Fem!Luffy fanfics inspired by one of my Devil Fruit ideas.

Not sure if it's paramecia or logia though. Anyways, enjoy!

Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is known by the simple alias "The Rain Child". An assasin for the government, she is called upon to "take care of" those the government deems a threat. But what happens when she has a run in with a certain Phoenix after a failed attempt to murder one of his crewmates? Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death in the Rain!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining cats and dogs. You could barely see an inch in front of your own face, what with the thick sheets of water that came falling violently from the skies above. The dirt roads were now nothing but sticky swamps of mud and muck. There was no real sure footing, but for the man running through the mess, there was no other option.<p>

The town was eerily silent. And he should have known better, what with his status with the government, that it was unsafe to be out and about in the rain.

It was _her _element after all. He was in _her_ territory, in a place where _she_ ruled, where _she_ could do as she pleased and get away with it.

The rumors had proven painfully true, more then once. That there was in fact, a killer in the rain.

It was the only time where _she _could get you unimpeded. Because who in their right mind was out in such violent rain. Nobody could see as she made you bleed.

And so he should've stayed inside, preferably in a public place. It would've been even more affective to leave the island. But he was sure _she _didn't know where he was.

What a fool he had been.

Now he was running for his life!

He turned, hoping he wouldn't run into a wall or a dead end. Lady Luck was not on his side though, not today. He wound up turning into an alley. Any and all exit cut off by the cursed wall that now stood mockingly in front of him.

He glared at it as if his hate-filled stare would make the mass of concrete and brick disappear, giving him a path to continue onward. But unfortunately that would not happen, and he couldn't climb over it. It would take too much time.

In a last bid for life, he turned, hoping that maybe she wasn't too close, and he still had time to leave the alley and take a different path.

Again, no such luck.

His whole face contorted into an expression of uncontrolled fear. There _she _was, standing there looming over him. Death in human form. Had Fate hated him so that it would not permit him to live?

He momentarily found himself wondering what would've happened, how things would have turned out if maybe he'd taken a different path. Settled down and had a family. A nice wife, a son and maybe a daughter too. Would he have lived if he had taken the more peaceful path?

He'd never get to find out though, as his killer stood before him, and asked in a quiet voice:

"Mr. Laveridge C Morgelvich, the time for Death is near." her cold, icy voice, much too similar to the rain that hid her features from view. He couldn't help but beg. Maybe she'd be merciful and let him live.

"Please...Please...I've done nothing wrong!" she did not respond, just took a step closer as the rain continued to beat them. "Let me live, PLEASE!" he begged desperately. She spoke this time,

"The Government has infact deemed that you have done something wrong. I am here to make sure you pay for it."

"It's not fair!"

"Life is never fair. Fate has smiled upon you up until now. Currently though, it frowns with disappointment. As such, you shall die today."

"Why?" he asked helplessly as she was closs enough to strangle him.

"I do not know why. I just know it is my job. And my job is what I shall do."

Morgelvich began to cry, sobbing hysterically as Death sneered cruely at him.

"Tell me..."

"What?" the man asked, eyes trembling in fear.

"Tell me...What was your dream?"

"I...I don't know..." The only thing he saw was a cruel smile gracing the unknown and hidden features of her.

"I see." there was no emotion in the reply, but a faint underlying tone of disappointment, and sadness. He screamed as a flash of lightning, the first in this storm which wouldn't end till morning came, and the brown muddy ground, was died red with Laveridge C Morgelvich's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-<strong>

Morning came, and with it the rumors of yet another death at the hands of "The Rain Child".

Laveridge C Morgelvich, the poor fool.

It was a dangerous thing to mess with the World Government. Especially after they had recruited their newest assasin. Nobody who had come across her had ever lived to tell the tale. They were all dead. Killed in a clean but bloody fashion.

It made your blood run cold. But there was nothing they could do.

You had to wonder though. How old was the woman who killed so many on nights when it rained so hard, you couldn't see the end of your own nose?

Was she just a child, tossed into a bloody existence with no way out? Or was she a full grown adult, an experienced soldier with nothing to lose or gain?

They woul never know, and in the end nobody wanted to really know. After all, knowing usually meant death, as to meet the killer meant that you had done something to garner the World Government's wrath.

The only question left, was who was next on Death's Row?

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Really dark, but what are you gonna do? Please review and tell me what you think. See ya.


	2. Potentially Bloody Love!

A/N. Ok! Here's chapter 2, putting it up mainly because I can't get any sleep, and it's 7:19 in the morning. I've got nothing better to do on top of that. So yeah. Enjoy! And sorry to those who didn't get a chance to review before this came out.

To Rell: Glad you like it so much. Not sure about Ace and Luffy's relationship. But we'll see. Those are all good theories by the way, I might actually use one if you don't mind. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

Summary: Marco the Phoenix hadn't expected to meet the infamous assasin "The Rain Child" while performing some small errands for his captain. Nor did he expect to fall for her like he did. But can this love be considered healthy, when there's a high chance it will only end in blood?

Warning: Luffy may seem OOC in this, sorry about that in advance, but it just seems to fit in my head for some odd reason or another.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Potentially Bloody Love! How did I fall for a killer?<strong>

* * *

><p>Marco had not expected to meet the legendary assasin in such a peaceful and small town, nor had he expected her to be so innocent looking. She killed people after all, even though it did sound very stereo-typical. But really she acted and behaved innocently, as if the blood of so many weren't splayed across her hands.<p>

He had no idea who she really was when he had first met her either.

It had been a rainy day, not too bad, but still enough to warrant an umbrella or some type of cover. So of course Marco had found it odd when he first saw her, standing there in the rain and mud without any shoes or cover from the falling liquid.

He had wound up giving her his umbrella, after all, it made sense to have something like it during this kind of weather. She didn't understand that though.

"Why?" she had asked, her expression one of childish curiosity. It oddly fit despite her being at the very least 18 years old.

"It's raining, not a smart idea to be standing around in the rain without some type of cover." He'd answered. It wasn't too much trouble, but he couldn't help but think it should've been plainly obvious.

"Thank you." She'd said as she took the umbrella. Marco just nodded and left, thinking how odd a girl she was.

He came out of the store, having finished any and all errands for the day, and had to blink in shock when he saw the umbrella he had loaned to her propped up next to the door, a note taped to it in clear and easy to read print.

"Thanks for the umbrella Mister Phoenix. It was nice talking to you, however short it was. Please come see me again soon, whenever the rain falls again." Was what it had said, and Marco couldn't help but smile. It was odd what she had called him though. "Mister Phoenix...She couldn't have been referring to his epiphet could she? She must have seen his wanted poster somewhere. If only he'd known the truth. Maybe then he could've prevented the both of them from getting hurt.

* * *

><p>The next time he met her, was on that same island, in the same town, at that very same spot from the first time.<p>

It had been quite the coincidence, and even she had expressed shock at it, though it was more of from not actually having expected to actually see him again at that same spot.

She had purposely been waiting for him there, staring vacantly at the sky while leaning against the wall of a nearby building. It had been raining that day too.

"Hello Mister Phoenix." She had greeted. Marco just tilted his head at her, not having expected to meet her so soon. But then again, she had wanted to see him again, if he remembered the note correctly.

She accompanied on his errand this time around. And as a result he got to know her better.

They talked, and it turned out she really liked the rain, which was why she was always staring at the sky like she was.

She liked watching the rain, liked being in it. He had to wonder if that was good for her health though. He still didn't know what to call her, but she had told him he could call her Ame. It meant rain, or candy, she said she also liked candy, but not as much as the rain.

Marco decided it was better then calling her 'Girlie', though he still did sometimes. She said she didn't mind.

They departed, with her promising to see him again soon. He had no idea if she was really going to keep to that promise or not, but he found that he was slowly beginning to like her.

Ame was really nice.

* * *

><p>He continued to meet her again around that very same building, but only on days where it rained. This time was different though.<p>

It was raining really hard, and though it was unlikely, Marco still hoped that Ame wasn't out in this type of weather waiting for him to show up. He almost got up and went looking for her. That is until she suddenly showed onboard the Moby Dick.

She was sopping wet when Marco had almost run into her, literally, when he'd gone on deck in some half cocked idea to go make sure she hadn't been standing in the rain like some idiot.

Marco was shocked, but hadn't waited long to get her into some dry clothes. He'd given her a towel to dry her hair, and while she went about slowly doing that, Marco went to the kitchen to ask Thatch for something warm to drink.

He came back to see her starring at the door, having patiently been waiting for his return.

Marco gave her the drink, freshly brewed tea, when she her expression became sad, dark almost. Marco sat next to her when she finally spoke of what was on her mind.

She had apparently come to say good-bye, and to tell him that she was leaving tonight. She promised that she'd see him whenever she found the time, when it was raining of course, she always appeared when it was raining, never when the weather was clear. She said that tonight she'd been finishing whatever business had brought her here. And that she'd just wanted to tell him all that before she left.

She'd also told him that she'd enjoyed their time together, and was happy that she'd found a friend. She had such a contented look on her face, Marco couldn't help but smile.

She finished her tea and left, but not before giving Marco a kiss on the cheek, leaving him shocked into sitting there for awhile. By the time he'd regained at least half of his sense and made it out the door, she was gone. The rain only got worse that night, and Marco had to wonder what Ame was doing right now.

The very next morning, someone in the town where he had been meeting Ame at, was found, killed by unknown means.

He wouldn't see Ame again for another couple of months. But it was still curious how the very same day Ame left, somebody died.

* * *

><p>It took the couple of months inbetween to finally figure out that yes, he liked Ame, a lot. And yes, he was admittedly kinda lonely without her around to talk to. He found himself expectent of the time when he would see her again.<p>

If only he'd known how bad it would turn out, he wouldn't have been nearly so excite about it. And actually, he never would have let Ame leave in the first place, not that night so long ago, he would've insisted that she stay aboard the Moby Dick, safe from those who had taught her such bad things.

But he hadn't known. And Ame had gotten hurt. He wouldn't make that mistake again, he was getting ahead of himself though.

It had been really peaceful and nice at first. Ame hadn't changed, she still liked the rain, and candy. But it turned out she had a slight food obsession with meat, she really, really liked meat. Marco found it amusing how she could go on and on about it and not run out of things to say.

But then one day Ame became quiet, more quiet then she usually was at least. He should've known that something was wrong, but he'd just dismissed it as her thinking a whole lot.

He should've known something was wrong though.

Then Ame disappeared for a while, without telling him, though why Marco was so stuck on that particular fact was a mystery to him.

She turned up againt, but something was definitely wrong with her. Marco got worried, so he asked her about it.

She wound up leading him on a wild chase through the town before finally coming to a stop in a field outside of town. She'd only had two words to say to him, an apology.

"I'm sorry." then she tried to run him through with a dagger she had had on hand. Marco was shocked and hurt, but even more so when he saw her crying.

It was raining really hard that day too.

He hadn't wanted to hurt Ame, but he didn't known what else to do. That's when realization dawned on him.

He had only met Ame on rainy days, only on rainy days. The very same day, when it rained really hard, Ame left, and a man turned up dead the next day. A man the government had _wanted _dead no less.

"The Rain Child". That was who Ame really was. She was the assasin that the World Government used to kill those that it just decided it didn't want around suddenly.

Marco was shocked, and felt slightly betrayed, but even more worried about Ame. She had just tried to kill him, with a blade coated in a seastone alloy no less, that wound wasn't going to be healing anytime soon, and he was still worried about her.

He was lovestruck, it was the only thing he could explain it as.

Ame stood there, panicking over him, apologizing over and over again for what she had done, crying as she tried to figure out what was up and down and all that other crap that had gotten confused and mixed up in those last five minutes.

Ame was hurting, not physically, but mentally. She was regretting what she had done, and that was enough for Marco to forgive her. She even went as far as trying to stop the bleeding with her own two hands.

Those same hands that had been dyed with others blood so many other times.

It was odd though. Ame didn't look right covered in blood. Marco couldn't picture her as a killer, but maybe that was why the government used her. She didn't look like a killer, didn't act like it. So it was easy for her. Marco was angry now. How could the government use Ame like that. She was nice and sweet and kind and gentle, and all that other warm fuzzy stuff.

Not a cold blooded killer. She wasn't cruel, or mean or bloodthirsty.

Marco found himself trying to comfort her in the end.

"It's okay Ame..." he had said, only to be cut off.

"Not Ame...Name's not Ame." Marco had blinked at that.

"Then what is it really?" She was still trying to stop the bleeding, she wasn't about to leave his side until it stopped. Though he doubted she'd like it if the reason it stopped was because he'd finally bleed to death.

"Luffy. Monkey D Luffy." Marco smiled, he just couldn't help it. Ame, no Luffy, smiled back at him, but it wasn't one he was entirely comfortable with. It was sad, and full of so much regret. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry. I-"

"It's fine Luffy, fine." He couldn't help but grunt, but he'd managed to get the wound to start healing, at least a little. It wasn't fatal any longer, but if he stopped healing, it could turn fatal. He'd already lost so much blood. "Maybe if I'd met you sooner, maybe if I'd noticed a lot sooner. None of this would have happened..."

"But you're the one bleeding! And-" Marco wasn't about to let Luffy take the blame for this. He wasn't going to take it either,

"It's not your fault Luffy, and it's not mine either. It's the government. It's there fault for putting you up to this. But it's not too late to stop it." he'd explained. He'd been so insistent. He'd failed to protect Luffy, he wouldn't any longer though. He'd protect her from them, from the government. And the best way he could do that, was to get her to come with him, to join the Whitebeard Pirates.

"What do you mean?" She looked so desperate right then, that Marco couldn't help but smile at her.

"Come back with me. Don't go back to the World Government, or the Marines, or whoever put you up to this. Come back with me, join the Whitebeard Pirates. We can protect you. I can protect you." He sat up as he had spoken the last part. He winced, his stomach was still sore from where Luffy had stabbed him.

She asked him a question, from the sound of it, it was one she asked others many a time before, but hadn't gotten a decent answer to. She wasn't expecting the one Marco had given her. Not at all.

"Marco..." she'd said his name hesitently, not having used it too much before hand, "What is your dream?" Marco blinked, before out of some obscene impulse, pulling her close to his chest in a protective hug. He answered without hesitating,

"Right now, to protect you." Her body shook in silent sobs as she apologized some more, before her breathing had finally evened out. She'd fallen asleep, her face stained with tears.

He wound up carrying her to the Moby Dick, and without much fuss or fight from anybody else, she'd joined them.

Marco would protect Luffy. He'd protect her, just like he protected his family, he'd protect protect Luffy. She'd been hurt enough as is, he wouldn't let anybody hurt her anymore.

He'd make sure Luffy was happy. He was happy as long as she was happy. After all, he didn't just like Luffy, he loved her.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I may wind up re-editing this chapter though. I may have rushed things a bit, and at some point it seemed like it would be better if I wrote it in first person. That's gonna be tricky, but I guess I'll see what the reviews say first. Thanks for reading and please review! See ya!


	3. Sometimes Doing You Best IS Enough!

A/N. Ok! Pokepika's Hautn is on a roll here! She's gonna run out of steam soon though because she is running on near zero energy at the moment, and is probably going to fall asleep at the computer soon! And why am I talking in third person? Anyways, time for review replies, and please enjoy the chapter!

To leyna1488: Hey, and glad you liked it! I'll continue so don't worry, as for your English, it's fine. Believe it or not, but I honestly barely noticed it. I only actually noticing some errors when you pointed that out. So don't worry, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To wein018: Glad you do, enjoy and thanks for the review!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Glad you like it, and yay! MarcoxFem!Luffy forever! And actually, I just plainly support Marco, though I also support Fem!Luffy, and Canon!Luffy too. So yeah. But anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Rell: Love you too, and please don't glomp me, I'm too tired to be glomped right now. JK :P. But honestly really tired right now, so sorry if the chapter sucks. And yes, the relationship between them is very bittersweet indeed. It makes you kinda sad admittedly. She'll wake up, don't worry, she's just really tired and emotionally drained. As for your addiction to my fanfic, I'd recommend going and getting group help or something like that, but then I'd lose one of my readers, and I seriously don't want that. So yeah, thanks for the review, glad you like it, and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thank you, and unfortunately you are only going to get more confused. Hopefully you'll be okay by the end of this chapter. And don't worry they'll be fine, especially if Marco and Luffy have anything to say about it. Oh, and sorry if Luffy scared you a bit during the first chapter. Anyways, thank for the review and enjoy.

Ok! Now that that fun tidbit is over with, time for summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Luffy has started to become accustomed to life aboard the Moby Dick. Marco is happy overall, but starts to get worried when strange things start happening. Luffy may know what's going on, but is she willing to tell?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes Doing You Best IS Enough!<strong>

* * *

><p>Things had been going pretty good since Luffy had joined up. Marco was especially happy that Luffy was doing better. Before, she had been quiet, withdrawn and trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Only appearing outside when it was raining and there were few to no people about.<p>

Now she was smiling, outgoing, and easily excited. She now appeared more often on clear days, though it was a slow process, and Marco was still trying to get her used to not going out when it was raining.

She'd taken to using him as a pillow, and for the life of him, and at the sake of Thatch's teasing, he couldn't find it in himself to try and dissuade from it.

What was amazing was Luffy's ability to blend in.

She adapted really well, and though the innocence in her demeanor was almost always glaringly obvious, she still blended in a way that left you thinking that she had always been with them.

Ace, who usualy didn't make fast friends with new people (always so suspicious), had been softened up on the first day with Luffy. She had pestured him insistently once she'd convinced Marco to let her out of her room. They'd clicked and before long Luffy was calling Ace her "brother", and even helped him in the various pranks he and Thatch cooked up.

She took no part in it when it was directed at Marco though, and even went so far as to threaten them that if they, and she actually termed it like this I kid you not, dared to mess with her "Pillow-kun", she'd rip them a new one. She made good on it too when Thatch and Ace laughed at her because of her new nickname for Marco, and she subsequently chucked both of them through the wall and into the girl's showers aboard the ship. The end result was funny, but poor Ace and Thatch were traumatized. Suffice to say that Marco went unharrased thanks to Luffy's threatening, and he went unpranked.

But then a couple of months later, strange things started happening. They were little things, but still noticable. Luffy had been acting kind of strange too, and that made Marco worry.

Luffy had become quiet again, nervous. She seemed worried about something. Of what, Marco was unfortunately not sure.

That was when whatever had made Luffy so nervous actually happened.

The marines and World Government, were apparently very unwilling to let one of their workers go unwillingly. So they sent an admiral and some higher ranked marines to either retrieve Luffy, or kill her.

Akainu, a man who had been at odds with all, pirates, marines, and any other job out there alike, came aboard the Moby Dick spouting nonsense about "traitorous wenches just like their good for nothing trash fathers.". Magma blazing away as he tried to roast Luffy alive.

If he wanted Luffy though, he'd have to get through Marco first, and he'd die before he let that happen.

The battle had almost wound up going south, almost.

If Luffy hadn't been smart and gotten sea water all over Akainu, Marco was sure, no matter how much it scared him, that they would've lost. And with that loss, went Luffy. His Luffy. He didn't want to think of it, not really. It left a sick feeling in his stomach.

A good question was when and how Luffy had known it would happen.

Apparently Luffy had swiped a Den Den Mushi and had rewired it to act as a sort of device for eavesdropping on government orders.

She'd figured it out in time to save a lot of people, and apparenty had even told Whitebeard about what was coming.

Luffy hadn't made it out of the fight completely okay though.

She'd gotten shot in the shoulder, and though she'd survive without any debilitating complications, it still scared Marco slightly. He didn't want to lose Luffy, not when he had just gotten her back. But Luffy had assured him that she was fine, and that he had done the best he could in the fight. And as a result she was still there. Still breathing and alive. And she was right.

Devil Fruit or not, Marco was still only human. He couldn't do everything. Just what he could do, what he was capable of in the end. His very best. And in the end, it had been enough. Luffy was still here, right beside him. And in the end, that was all that mattered. That Luffy and the others were all right beside him and happy. Perfectly content and, albeit a bit on the banged up side, fine and healthy.

Marco found himself satisfied with that truth. And Luffy was glad that he was happy too.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry about the shortness and sorry if it sucked. I'm half asleep and close to pulling an Ace at my laptop. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
